thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Organza Silverbead ~ District 8
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! (Unless of course you are Blue-Ribbonz, in which case feel free! :) She is a member of the Silverbead Family, the other members being Adeline Silverbead, Ainsley Silverbead, and Easton Silverbead. :3 'Organzas Basics' Full Name: Organza Juliet Silverbead Nicknames: Anza, occasionally Juliet or Julie. Age: 16 District: 8 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing Knives, Daggers. Height: 5'9 'Appearence' Tall and slim, verging on the skinny side, Organza has long straight blonde hair that falls to just past her chest, dark green eyes with a hint of blue in them, pale skin, and a strange, permanent pale silver blush to her cheeks. 'Personality' Humorous and charming in her own special way, Organza is - quite frankly - a selfish, self-centered girl. She thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread, and is a shameless flirt at the best of times. However she's nice in her own way, and an honest and fun girl to be around. She's kind of like those fair-weather friends you hear of, the ones who are there most of the time, but they're not there for you when it really matters. She's a walking definition of 'Footloose and Fancy-free', partly becuase she has lead a weirdly privaliged life considering her district, and partly becuase, well, she can. Quite rebellious and not afraid to bend the rules to her own advantage, she's quite sly and definitely one to keep a close eye on. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 8, Organza was spoiled by her parents from a very early age. You see, while they were wearing rags, she was wearing dresses fit for any self respecting victor, and while they were eating leftovers she was eating plates full of food that wouldn't look out of place on any Capitol buffet. Infact, it's no wonder she turned out as arrogant as she did, always wearing nicer things than everyone else, eating better than everyone else, you name it, she was probably doing it better than everyone else. The thing that always irritated her however was her silver blushed cheeks, however hard she scrubbed at the they never disappeared, and none of her family could fathom why. Her mother had it too, and no matter what either of them did it never disappeared. Makeup was scarce in the district, even she didn't have much, so it wasn't like she could cake herself with it, so she just put up with the silver tint, much to her disdain. Eventually when she was 14 she got a job as a Seamstress at the factory round the corner from her house, which made her little money but at least made her feel like she was doing something with her life. However privaliged she was, she still felt like her life was going no where, she'd grow up, meet a nice enough man and eventually have a family of her own. That was it, no surprises or excitement there. It infuriated her that there wasn't more to District life, the only thing that had a possibility of changing her future was if she ever got reaped. You see, she had her head screwed on right, she wasn't an idiot, she wasn't ever going to volunteer or anything like that, but she always thought that if she was ever reaped she'd get to see the Capitol. I mean, it would be brief, but there it felt like anything could happen apparently, or at least that's what she'd heard on a behind the scenes Capitol broadcast once. So when she was reaped, she still got that sinking feeling of dread, but she also decided she'd make the most of it while she could. And who knows, if she makes it out alive the possibilities for her are endless. 'Strengths' Strong and resiliant, Organza is quite an agile, nimble girl, with fairly good hand to hand combat skills. Good with throwing knives and daggers, she is also remarkabley good at manipulating people to get her own way, especially people of the opposite gender. She is also a dab hand at first aid too, considering the amount of injuries she and other people have sustained in the factory. 'Weaknesses' Due to her upbringing, Organza has never had to do without, which would quite possibly be a weakness as she's used to living with almost everything she could ever need at her disposal. She's not very good at climbing either, as District 8 is an urban district with little in the way of things to practise on. Also, her personality has a tendancy to annoy people sometimes, as she is quite selfish and wouldn't be particularly trustworthy as an ally. 'Token' Her favourite necklace, like the one in her anime picture. It doesn't have any special meaning, but it is one of her most prized possesions. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Silverbead Family Category:Reaped Category:16 year olds